Por siempre a tu lado
by Bryan DASH
Summary: Por siempre a tu lado es una historia de romance entre Leon S Kennedy y la señorita Ashley Graham.
1. Chapter 1

**_Estos personajes no me pertenecen. son propiedad de CAPCOM, solo la historia es mía _**

**Mi objetivo**

Después del acontecimiento que paso nuestro agente y la chica a rescatar, era hora de regresar a casa y poner fin a esta horrible experiencia.

-Fhuaa… - El castaño dejo salir un gran suspiro, pues sabía que todo ese caos había terminado y que regresarían sanos y salvos a casa.

-oye, Leon… -Dijo la rubia con un tono inseguro.

– ¿Que pasa Ashley? ¿Te sientes mal?

-No, no es eso...

–Entonces… ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Leon mientras veía a Ashley de reojo.

-Después de que lleguemos a casa, ¿Que pasara?

-¿Qué pasara? -Supongo que volveremos a nuestra vida normal.

-No me refería a eso Leon. -Respondio la chica con un tono un poco molesto. –Quiero decir… hemos pasado por mucho nosotros dos, peleaste contra monstruos gigantes, con locos con motosierras, creaturas horribles y… todo lo hiciste… por mi Leon. –Decía la chica mientras abrazaba al castaño con fuerza sintiendo su gran cuerpo perfectamente trabajado.

–Tienes razón Ashley.- Admitió el castaño. –Pero realmente no fue nada, ya que esto es parte de mi trabajo. Es verdad que hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, pero será mejor olvidar estos acontecimientos y empezar de nuevo ya que no son gratas experiencias para ninguno de los dos. –Confeso el castaño sin pensar en que la rubia lo decía de otra forma más sentimental

-Yo… no quiero olvidarte. –murmuro la rubia.

-Lo siento Ashley no pude escucharte, ¿Podrías repetirlo?

-No es nada! Olvídalo! –La chica abraso con más fuerza al agente pues no pudo evitar no sentirse apenada por el hecho de repetírselo.

_Los minutos pasaban y a la rubia empezaba a darle sueño, entrecerraba los ojos ligeramente mientras contemplaba un hermoso atardecer, viendo cómo se ocultaba el sol mostrando el alba en todo su esplendor mientras abrazaba al hombre que le salvo la vida._

-Qué suerte tenemos Ashley, ahí hay un isla. -comentó el castaño ligeramente emocionado, ya que no quería seguir a mar abierto por la noche.-Cuando lleguemos a tierra me comunicare con Hunnigan para que pasen a recogernos Ashley... -al decir eso el castaño noto que la rubia se había quedado dormida, se veía tan hermosas e indefensa como si se tratara de "La bella durmiente" esperando a su amado para ser despertada por aquel dulce y anhelado beso, su piel parecía como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, un poco sucia por todo lo acontecido pero no la hacía ver menos atractiva, la hacía ver como una guerrera, el castaño no pudo evitar no contemplarla, ya que no podía hacerlo mientras peleaba con insectos escupe ácido o contra un pequeño Napoleón.

-Valla, que hermosa es, si tan solo tuviera 6 años menos... -comentó el castaño de forma picara y divertida.

Mmh... Mmmh... -La rubia dejo salir unos pequeños bostezos, dando señal de que pronto despertaría. Fue abriendo los ojos ligeramente y se percató que se había quedado dormida en la espalda del castaño mientras lo abrasaba con sus brazos de forma delicada.

-Buenos días Ashley ¿pudiste descansar bien? -Le preguntó el castaños de forma gentil y con una agradable sonrisa.

-S...si, ya no me siento tan cansada –respondio la chica con un tono de pena hacia el agente, no podía creer que se allá dormido en la espalda del castaño mientras lo abrasaba.

Pocos minutos después llegaron finalmente a tierra firme. Era una pequeña isla, la arena era muy fina y suave al tacto, las aguas eran tan cristalinas que daba la sensación de ser un cristal perfectamente pulido reflejando un hermoso atardecer. Si ellos hubieran ido de vacaciones sin duda ese lugar era perfecto para relajarse y pasarla bien

-Por fin hemos llegado a la orilla, deja comunicarme con Hunnigan para que pasen a recogernos lo más pronto posible, ya que no falta mucho para que se meta el sol.

-Está bien aquí te espero

Leon tomo su radio y contacto a Ingrid.

-Hola? Hunnigan? Si... Misión cumplida.-El agente siguió hablando con Ingrid sobre su éxito en la misión y sobre su paradero actual.

Aaah... Me pregunto si podré ver a Leon después de que regrese a casa, además… ¿Que me es lo que me pasa? Solo estuvimos poco tiempo junto, pero... Estos sentimientos... ¿Cómo es que crecieron tan rápido? Y ¿cuándo fue exactamente que me enamore perdidamente de él? - se preguntaba la rubia sobre sus actuales sentimientos hacia el castaño.

_Después de un rato el agente termino la conversación con Hunnigan y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Ashley._

-Listo Ashley, pronto vendrán por nosotros, solo es cuestión de esperar.

-Que bien... -Respondió la rubia más por compromiso que por otra cosa y con una mirada cabizbaja.

-¿Que pasa Ashley? Desde que salimos de la isla te he notado un poco deprimida, es como si... no quisieras regresar a tu casa con tu familia.

-Claro que quiero regresar pero... –

_Obviamente quería regresar a casa pero quizás no volvería a ver a Leon. Ese pensamiento la torturaba, Ashley ya no podría vivir su vida sin estar al lado de Leon aunque quisiera._

-Es solo...que tengo miedo que vuelva a suceder...algo como esto. –Mintió la rubia mientras dejaba salir unas lágrimas, sentía impotencia de no poder sincerarse con el castaño por miedo a que rechazara sus sentimientos.

-Te entiendo Ashley. -Respondió el castaño en tono comprensivo mientras sentía un poco de nostalgia por parte de la rubia, Leon siempre fue del tipo de hombres que no le gustaba ver a una mujer llorar y que haría lo imposible para detener su llanto. -Pero no dejes que esto te afecte el resto de tu vida, se por lo que pasaste y entiendo el miedo que tienes de que esto vuelva a suceder pero... -El agente se acercó a la chica colocando sus manos en los hombros de le rubia de forma delicada, con un tono de voz seguro y una delicada mirada.

-Si eso vuelve a suceder prometo ir por ti de nuevo aun si mi vida está en juego y juro que haré pagar al que te hizo pasa otra mala experiencia. -Finalizó el agente mientras le secaba las lágrimas a la chica. Ella veía sus ojos azulados, su mirada era cálida ante la rubia con una sonrisa que habla por sí sola, como si dijera "Todo estará bien".

-Gracias Leon. -Respondió la rubia dándole un gran abrazo al agente, el cual lo correspondió pues sus palabras la hicieron sentir mejor y que tal vez... Solo tal vez ella tendría una posibilidad con el castaño ya que después de lo que le dijo sus ánimos volaron hasta las nubes.

_El silencio que reinaba el lugar donde se encontraban nuestros personajes se destruyó al escuchar aviones militares acercándose a su paradero. Al fin regresarían a casa. Al bajar los aviones, varios militares descendieron de los mismos, escoltaron al agente y a la rubia para subir al avión. El agente subió primero, volteo a ver a la rubia, estiró su mano con una sonrisa en el rostro y con tono amable dijo._

-Es hora de regresar a casa Ashley.

-Si Leon. -Ashley respondió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano del agente haciendo que esta se sonrojara sin que se percatara. –Tal vez… Pueda lograr "Mi objetivo" si me esfuerzo- Murmuro la chica mientras soltaba una sonrisa quisquillosa mientras veía de reojo al castaño.

Su sonrisa irradia tranquilidad y sus ojos reflejan una gran alma bondadosa.

Gracias por leer mi historia, espero que les haya gustado y como verán soy un novato pero hago lo que puedo.

Fin del capítulo 1

Capítulo 1: Mi objetivo

Próximamente capítulo 2


	2. Hasta volverte a ver

Leo doy las gracias a Juan Carlos y a Max Player123 por sus comentarios, espero que este capitulo sea de su total agrado.

Hasta volverte a ver…

Al llegar a la Casa Blanca, escoltaron al agente y a la rubia hasta la entrada de la misma. Ahí esperaba el señor presidente y la primera dama para recibir a su única y Preciada hija.

-papá, mamá! - Decía la rubia mientras corría hacia ellos para abrasarlos, estaba tan feliz de ver de nuevo a su familia que no pudo evitar llorar de alegría.

-Gracias a dios Ashley, está bien. -La primera dama tampoco pudo esconder su alegría, las dos damas se soltaron en llanto mientras se abrasaban.

-Ashley, bienvenida de nuevo a casa. - decía el presidente feliz por ver nuevamente a su hija, mientras se unía al abraso, ya que se hacía a la idea de no volverla a ver.

Todos en la Casa Blanca veían con emoción el regreso de Ashley. Leon se encontraba un poco alejado de la escena, mostrando una cara seria, pero en el fondo estaba feliz por ellos, podía ver cuánto se querían como familia.

-Bien Leon, lo hiciste bien.-se decía a si mismo el castaño satisfecho, puesto que avía logrado algo casi imposible.

Al castaño no le importaba tanto el dinero que recibiría por el rescate, su único temor seria regresar sin la hija del presidente, el hubiera preferido morir en el transcurso de la misión que regresar con "Las manos vacías", ya que el Leon y el presidente son muy buenos amigos y no tendría la cara ni el valor suficiente para decirle que fracaso en la misión.

Pocos minutos después la familia Graham rompió el abraso, el señor presidente volteo a ver al agente con los ojos ligeramente cristalizados, lo miro unos segundos y camino en dirección a el.

-Señor presidente. Misión cumplida.

-Leon S. Kennedy, lo felicito por su excelente trabajo, tiene usted todo mi respeto y admiración, no sabe cuál agradecido estoy con usted. Y sobre el dinero que le prometí, ya cuenta con el más un extra adicional. -Decía el presidente sin perder la formalidad.

-Muchas gracias y no tiene que agradecerme, solo hago mi trabajo señor.

Sin darse cuenta el agente ni el señor presidente, alguien se acercaba a ellos de forma discreta pero sensual.

-Agente Kennedy, permítame felicitarlo también por su excelente trabajo. Es la primera ves que lo veo en persona así que permítame presentarme. Me llamo Rose Alexandra,(como no hay un nombre oficial de la madre de Ashley yo decidí ponerle así) es un placer conocerlo agente Scott.

-El placer es mío, es un honor conocer en persona a la primera dama.

El agente no pudo esconder su asombro, esta era la primera vez que la veía en persona, sin suda era una mujer hermosa, tenía un gran parecido a Ashley.

Una mujer rubia de ojos color verde ligeramente claros, su cabello era rubio como si de oro se tratase con una piel tan blanca como la nieve, una mirada seductora capas de atrapar a cualquier hombre que la viera y una voz que transmitía tranquilidad y bondad. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro con rayas grises oscuras de forma horizontal ligeramente ajustado con un escotado en "V", una camisa blanca de manga larga de bajo del vestido, unas zapatillas de tacón del mismo color, un anillo en el dedo anular y un collar de oro blanco. El collar tenía una foto de Ashley de pequeña abrasando un oso de peluche.

-coff coff*

- ...Ashley, perdón, no vi cuando te acercaste. - Se disculpaba el agente mientras despertaba de su trance.

La rubia se avía percatado de que el agente veía muy a tentó a su madre lo cual que causó un poco de celos y quiso darse a notar.

-Tranquila Ashley, solo me presente. -Comento la primera dama con un tono de voz tranquilo, si alguien conocía perfectamente a Ashley, esa era su madre y sabía que lo avía echo para hacerse notar ante el castaño ya que se sentía extrañamente opacada por su ella.

-y bien Ashley... ¿Ya le diste las gracias al señor Scott?

-¿Señor? - se dijo para sí mismo el castaño.

-un no mamá... Dame un segundo.

Ashley se quedó en silencio observando el piso mientras apretaba con fuerzas sus manos... ¿Estará esperando algo?

-Ven cariño, dejémoslos a solas.

Rose entendió perfectamente por qué Ashley actuaba así, ella quería darle las gracias sin que sus padres escucharan. Sin duda Rose Alexandra era del tipo de madre que no se le iba ninguna y menos si se trataba de su única hija.

-(Gracias mamá, Te has dado cuenta... Como siempre.)Mucha gracia por todo Leon, yo... No estaría aquí si no fuera por ti...

-No tienes que agradecerme Ashley.

-Pero quiero hacerlo! déjame compensarte ¿si? Dime que te gustaría y lo conseguiré.

-Lo único que quiero... es que vivas una vida feliz con tu familia. Esa es la mayor recompensa que puedo pedirte Ashley.- Respondió el agente con un tono amable mientras le acariciaba su melena dorada, provocando que la rubia se sonrojara y desviara la mirada del castaño.

-Cielos Leon, no soy una niña para que frotes mi cabeza...

-Lo siento Ashley - El se disculpaba soltando una pequeña risa.

Ambos se miraban en silencio, lo que fueron segundos para el agente para Ashley fueron décadas, aquella mirada tan cálida y protectora la hacía sentir segura.

-Bueno agente Kennedy, debe estar cansado por su ardua misión. Por favor descanse muy bien. Tómelo como unas vacaciones.

-¿Cómo señor?

-como escucho sr Leon, debe descansara, tanto trabajo es malo para su salud así que no me contradiga y vallase a descansar. Te daré tres meses, disfrútalos.

-Está bien señor, gracias.

-No me agradezcas muchacho.

-Nos vemos agente Scott. Cuídese mucho y que disfrute de sus vacaciones.

-Muchas gracias. -respondió el agente a la primera dama.

-Bueno Ashley, me tengo que ir.

-Si Leon, lose...oye...

-¿Si?

Ashley no quería que Leon se fuera, ella quería seguir pasando tiempo con él, ya no se imaginaba estar sin su compañía...él ahora era una parte de ella.

-...Cuando regresaras de tus vacaciones.

-Bueno...me dieron tres meses de vacaciones... Pero solo tomare uno, no necesito tanto tiempo.

-Estas seguro Leon, podrías enfermar si no descansas bien y eso me preocupa.

-Lo se Ashley y aprecio que te preocupes por mi,pero estoy seguro que en menos de un mes estaré como nuevo, no te preocupes por mí.

-Muy bien Leon, que disfrutes de tus vacaciones. -respondió Ashley con un tono dulce puesto que un mes es mejor que tres, pero aun así serían años para ella.

-Gracias Ashley, también quiero que descanses y olvides este terrible acontecimiento.

-Claro Leon no te preocupes.

-Está bien.

El agente se dio media vuelta y camino directo a la salida de la Casa Blanca, la rubia solo lo miraba, como la persona que quería con todo su corazón se iba junto con su alegría. No lo vería en un largo tiempo y eso no le gustaba. Cada paso que daba el castaño le causaba un vacío en el pecho de la chica, Ashley quería decirle lo que sentía a Leon, pensaba que si se sinceraba y aceptaba sus sentimientos él se quedaría con ella, pero si los rechazaba ella quedaría destrozada y se volverían a ver de la misma forma. Leon se acercaba a la salida...una pelea interna... Decirle o no?

El castaño llego a la salida, giro la perilla de la puerta para salí cuando...

-¡Leon!

-¿Que pasa Ashley? -el agente volteo sorprendido.

-Por favor...no me olvides.

El agente se sorprendió por lo que dijo la chica pero no se inmutó en lo absoluto.

-Nunca me olvidaría de ti Ashley. Eres una persona importante para mi.

Después de lo que pasaron era casi imposible olvidarlo, pero no solo fue esa la razón que no la podría olvidarla, ya que en el transcurso de la misión Leon le fue tomando cariño llegando al punto de ser algo así como "una compañera de equipo".

-Tú también eres importante para mi Leon, yo tampoco te olvidare. Vuelve pronto ¿si?

-seguro Ashley.

Finalmente el castaño salió de la Casa Blanca dispuesto a descansar, Ashley estaba feliz dado que el castaño le dijo que ella le importaba, eso le haría menos difícil su ausencia , puesto que esas palabras fueron como música para los oídos de la rubia.

-No puedo esperar, hasta volverte a ver...

Comentario personal: seguiré esperando... Hasta que pueda verte entra de nuevo por esa puerta, así como entraste en mi corazón

Fin del capítulo 2

Título: Hasta volverte a ver...

Próximamente capítulo 3


End file.
